A Chocolate Kiss
by Keyocakes
Summary: It had all started with a simple chocolate kiss... She had merely asked him simple question. How come they call it a kiss?” She never thought that he would do what he did... RenjixRukia


**Title:** A Chocolate Kiss  
**Rating:** K+ (PG-ish… I think…)  
**Anime:** Bleach  
**Coupling:** Renji/Rukia  
**Type of Story:** One-Shot (Short-SHORT)  
**Summary:** It had all started with a simple chocolate kiss... She had merely asked him simple question. "How come they call it a kiss?" She never thought that he would do what he did...  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Bleach… ASK KUBO TITE!  
**Notes:** YES! Despite contrary belief I'm NOT dead! I've just been writing on Fiction Press mostly… I'm sowwies! I've been thinking about this one for awhile… just too lazy to actually put it down on paper… So here I am... 4:30 in the morning writing this.  
**Start time:** Jan. 5th 2006 4:25 AM

**BEGIN**

"Ren-ji!" The raven haired Shinigami sat down next to his still form on the roof of the school.

"What?" Renji had an annoyed tone about him.

"Nothing." She smirked "Can't I sit here if I want to?"

Renji raised a tattooed brow and looked her in the eye. If one were to notice they would see that she had a bag that sat daintily on her lap. She reaches for a Hershey's Kiss in the bag and studied it.

"Hey, Renji?"

"Yeah?" Not bothering to look up at her.

She popped the chocolate morsel into her mouth, Rukia asked, "What's in a kiss?"

"What?" Renji opened his eyes and sat up.

"This thing…" She offered him a Hershey's Kiss.

"How the hell should I know?" He took it and quickly took off the wrapping to examine it.

"Then… Why'd you take it from me?"

"I dunno." He popped it into his mouth.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Fine." Renji sighed as he unwrapped another Kiss and threw it into his mouth. "It's probably because it's just like a kiss… Sweet, good and… Umm… Sugary."

"Sugary?" It was Rukia's turn to raise a brow.

A short silence followed.

"Don't look at me!" Renji flushed and looked away.

They became silence, the sound of unwrapping Hershey Kisses was alone. Rukia could almost "hear" Renji squirming beside her. She could tell he wanted to say something but wouldn't… or couldn't let the words out.

"What-?" He glared at her with an irritated look on.

"I know you wanna say something, so just go out and say it already."

Renji just looked at her, but a conflict clearly going on in his mind.

"Come on, just say--" The rest of her words were muffled by a soft pressure upon her lips. It took her a moment to realize what that the gentle pressure _was_. To say the least, she was completely shocked.

As the kiss progressed, she realized that it was what Renji had said earlier, but at the same time, it was different. He didn't mention anything about a small spark that had happened.

Was that even **supposed** to happen?

He pulled away rather suddenly, almost as if he just realized what he'd done. "I'm sorry… Don't know…What thinking…Sorry… Offended you--"

"Did you feel that?" she was still in a daze, touching her lips gently.

"What are you-"

"The spark! Was that supposed to happen?" Rukia demanded.

"It's never happened to me before…" He answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, maybe Hershey Kisses aren't like real kisses after all."

"Right."

"Mm hmm…"

Renji cast a side glance at her and smirked. "Well...since we've established that..." He snatched the last Hershey Kiss from the bag, unwrapped it and stuffed it into his mouth. He was laughing maniacally inside… (**A/N:** That jerk… XD)

"Hey!" She climbed on top of him and glared. The female Shinigami's cheeks were still a pretty shade of pink but she made a small comment…

"You owe me more kisses."

He smirked at her and replied…

"Gladly."

**FIN**

**End Time:** Jan. 5th, 2006 5:45 AM

Yup! Hope you liked it… The seemed a little OOC… It even says on the Chocolate Chip bags "Semi-sweet Morsels" or something like that so I just copied that… It's been awhile since I've read/watched Bleach… MY WRITING IS RUSTY! cries You don't have to review if you don't want to… But I would **appreciate** it if you did.

Keyotoyume


End file.
